Grandmother's Pudding
is the ninth episode of the Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru (Anime) series. Summary The episode begins with Shōtarou Tatewaki visiting Grandma Tatewaki grave and leaving behind pudding as an offering to her. Later Sakurako Kujō & Shotarou are seen to visit Yuriko Kougami, she wants their help to figure out which one of Grandma Kogami's paintings that she wanted to give to Yuriko before her passing. Out of all of them they find 3, one a painting of a horse, second a painting of a vase of flowers and lastly a painting of a lone island, which Yuriko was shown to have painted with her grandpa when he taught her how to paint. Yuriko then reflects on past memories of her grandma and how before she entered middle school that she said that she would visit her more often, but her grandma saying that she understood if she wasn't able to since it would be a busy time for schoolwork and even romance, which causes Yuriko to blush with embarrassment. The first painting is of Casablanca lilies which signify love, mercy and splendor. The bright colors which represent a good gift for a bride. The next is the painting of the Kamuishu island, Sakurako goes on to tell a story of a grandma and her grandchild fleeing from their village where they were betrayed and the village destroyed. Along the way they get separated and the grandma reaches the coast only for the grandchild to not come, she waits till she dies, it is said that her body becomes the island, always waiting for her to come back. Sakurako deduces that the meaning would be that her grandma would always be watching over her, even after death. The painting of the horses are not elaborated on. Sakurako goes on to say that she does not truly know the right paining and that Yuriko will have to in the end figure out which gift her grandmother would want her to have. She then asks Sakurako about a gift that Yuriko was given of a teddy bear. She asks if that is a gift a middle schooler would want, which Yuriko hesitates and says that since it was a gift from her grandmother that she would love it regardless. Shotarou interjects and says that she is overstepping her bounds, but she goes on to explain that she does not understand simple nostalgia, in which Shotarou says that even something with no meaning has value. Later Shotarou brings chick pudding with him to Sakurako's house with Ume Sawa. Sakurako tries to take more than one, which Gran swiftly intercepts her saying that she should not ruin her meal. Shotarou then goes to explain that his grandma was sick in the hospital and that he brought her that pudding every time he went to go visit her, even though it was known that she did not particularly enjoy pudding. He ponders why she would ask for it every time knowing this. Gran then goes on to say that she knows the reason why she did. She asks him if it was on the way, which he replies that it was actually out of the way to go and get it. Gran explains that since Shotarou's grandma had cancer that metatized into her bones which was very painful and that she had him get the pudding so that she could get a pain injection and have it be in effect before he was there, trying to always give him the appearance that she was not in pain and that the "pointless" conversation was something precious and she gladly did so to spend as much time with him as she could. Shotarou soon leaves and Sakurako says for him to be careful. Gran then starts to walk but has a spasm of pain which Sakurako says that they are going to the doctor, which Gran interjects and says that she is fine and that she would like to keep her dignity which Sakurako agrees. Somwhere else it is shown of a couple arguing over the raising of Hitoe Madoka and HItoe's Mother saying that the problems stem from HItoe's Father neglecting them for work. Hitoe says that she is going out to walk the dog as she say's "I'll fly to you now" and to wait for her. While a blood red moon and the image of butterfly wings come from her back. Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 09 - 07-1.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 09 - 08.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 09 - 12.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 09 - 20.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 09 - 25.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 09 - 33.jpg Category:Anime Category:Episodes